


Nice Things

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom Jester Lavorre, F/F, Human Furniture, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Episode: c02e56 The Favor, Situational Humiliation, Sub Beauregard Lionett, Sub Caleb Widogast, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Two: human furniture“Real kind of these Xhorhasians to set us up with such a nice place,” Fjord says, putting his feet up. “Didn’t rightly expect it to come with furniture, too.”
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> CR sets 'em up; I knock 'em down.

“Real kind of these Xhorhasians to set us up with such a nice place,” Fjord says, putting his feet up. “Didn’t rightly expect it to come with furniture, too.”

“Oh _indeed_ , you are so right, Fjord,” Jester intones, and though Beau can’t see her face, she can only imagine that Jester is looking down her nose at everyone present. “It is the _very_ finest furniture.”

Beau grumbles.

“But it’s so noisy,” Jester says with a sigh. “I did not think that a chair was supposed to sound grumpy.” With that, she reaches between her legs and pokes Beau in the ribs. Hard. Beau refuses to dignify that with so much as an _ow_.

“I dunno, I’m pretty pleased with this here footstool,” Fjord says, crossing one booted foot over the other to rest on the small of Caleb’s back. “Nice and quiet.”

Beau can’t see Caleb’s face either. They’re both on all fours a few feet apart, but Caleb’s head is hanging low between his shoulders, where the harness is still in place. He’s so still that she has to focus for a second to make sure that he’s still breathing, but he definitely is. A little heavily, actually.

It’s not that Jester weighs much – Beau can bench press much more – but her ass is so bony and she won’t sit still. Not just that, but Jester insisted on putting the harness back on Beau, and she hates it. At least Caleb’s goes over his shirt – without sleeves, the damn thing rubs against the skin of Beau’s shoulders whenever Jester shifts her weight. It’s not like it’s even nice leather; it’s whatever that armless goblin had been using to tether the moorbounders. It’s stiff as hell, and there’s definitely an odor.

“If my _beautiful new chair_ won’t stop squirming,” Jester announces pointedly, “I may have to spank it.”

Beau lets out a grunt of anger before she can stop herself. She did _not_ agree to be spanked. She’s not even sure why she agreed to _this_ , but Jester had just been so pleased with herself at ordering Beau around in the Bright Queen’s palace. Beau had hated it then and she hates it now, her teeth grinding and her face starting to flush. With rage, that is. She has to lock her elbows to resist the urge to just buck Jester off.

“Spank a chair? Now, Jester, you’re just talkin’ nonsense.” Fjord lifts his feet off Caleb to set them back on the floor, and if Beau’s not mistaken, she just heard Caleb whine softly. “If you treat your things like that, they’ll wear out real quick,” Fjord continues, reaching down to take off his boots. “I know we’re not used to havin’ nice things, traveling around like we do, but we’re in a different class of folks nowadays. We’re friends of the Bright Queen. We got nice things now, and we gotta treat ‘em right. Make ‘em feel… useful.”

When he stretches his legs out again, only one lands on Caleb’s back. The other goes under his hips, the ball of Fjord’s foot pressing right up against his crotch, and Caleb whimpers. Beau still can’t see his face, but she can see his fingers go white as they try to dig into the stone floor beneath them.

“Just because you spoil yours doesn’t mean I need to do the same with mine,” Jester says haughtily.

As she does, Beau’s palm starts to itch and she shifts her weight ever so slightly. But before she can even scratch her palm on the floor, Jester’s hand comes down with a loud _smack_ on her ass and Beau yelps. She wants to scream _godsdamnit, Jester, what the_ fuck _do you think you’re doing_ , but instead she… does nothing. Her face is so hot it’s burning, burning like Jester’s palm print on her ass. Burning like the low ache starting up between her thighs.

Fjord laughs, his calf still flexing lightly. “Huh. Never thought I’d see the day you’d turn from sweet to spicy.”

“Oh, I can be plenty spicy when I feel like it,” Jester giggles. Her hand lands on that same spot again but with a gentle rub instead of a slap. And it doesn’t stop, either, nimble blue fingers rubbing up and down, a little farther on each stroke. Down until they slide right over Beau’s center, right where she’s burning, until they’re cupping fabric that might already be drenched.

Beau moans and gets spanked again, lightly, right there where Jester’s hand is.

And then it’s gone – Jester’s hand, her bony butt, all of her weight. She’s back on her feet next to Beau.

“Well, I’m a bit tired,” Jester says with an exaggerated yawn. “I think I’ll take my new chair upstairs and turn in.”

“You might have the right idea,” Fjord says, pulling his foot away and returning it to Caleb’s back. “But I think I’ll enjoy my footstool down here a sight longer, show it off a bit. Unless you need help getting your chair upstairs?”

“Oh, no thank you, Fjord. I’m quite capable of carrying it myself.”

Blue arms wrap around Beau’s waist and she suddenly worries she might burn up entirely.


End file.
